pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sir Pikmin/Archive3
This is the third archive for my talk page. Do not edit it, edit here. Hi. I haven't edited in a while, due mostly to DP. It's tough writing in something so similar to PSI in terms of gameplay mechanics, and although I would like to reveal the ending it wouldn't make any sense unless I wrote the the other parts of the story, so right now I'm stuck. I think I'm going to put DP on hold until I feel like going back to it, because there's a game I've wanted to work on ever since I joined this wiki. Sometime soon, I'll probably start it... well, if PR is 40% done then keep up the work at whatever pace you'd like to. I'm in no hurry at all. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Sorry, that last part wasn't totally related, but I see how it seemed like it was. No, my next project really doesn't have anything to do with PR. I'm not quite sure if it is something that could be placed on a timeline, because it's just sort of... "out there" in terms of chronology. Anyways, I'm working on the plans for it now so I'll be able to divulge more later, but rest assured nothing in any of the games here will alter my project in any way, shape, or form. I just wanted to mention that since I've put one of my own projects on hold (DP) there's nothing wrong with you taking a while to finish PR. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I mean both. Interviews from the editors, Website insiders, you can also request stuff for the magazine. So the purpose is to boost the popularity, and, to have a good time. I mean, if we just work for a purpose, it wont do us any good for nothing.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat :Ok, that's fine with me. You got my vote now. What I meant when I said that I won't be able to help you with the magazine is that I can't because my brother is goring into the hospital again, though hopefully this will be the second-to-last time. This is just for a week though, so I won't be gone for a while like last time. : Hey SirPikmin just tellin you that im back! and better than ever! and also you like my new signature?? yer friend Dude, your new sig is awesome!' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Yeah, all is good what you suggested. I did see your newst upload. It was pretty good, it was mostly on topic (Abyss, Water, Mystery, etc.). I am not so sure about PR's place in the timeline, as it is on multiple timelines. Also, i figured out i actually have too many projects planned- i must keep cool. PGB will be updated soon after my new game Pikmin: Expedition and its series are finished.' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' I gotta go, so if a response is posted i wont be there.' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' 02:44, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Im Jonesle O.o this is my old account :P !!!! Knight Captain Olimar its not showing my picture O.o Knight Captain Olimar lets see if it works now and sorry i dont mean to spam your page Knight Captain Olimar Hey, i made new polls for the magazine that will be made.' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Oh, your brother is in again, sorry, i didnt see it until now. Sorry about that, and i hope whatever is wrong goes right!' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Thanks! It took me a while to make so, great! Sorry about the main page. Now, i want to tell you i have alot of projects. Pikmin Expedition, Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders, Buildup Trilogy help, Youtube, and now magazine. I have a great idea for a new project, but, as you can see, am booked. School also gets in the way. So i dont know what to do.' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' I have a question: how do you upload OGG files?' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' I think something screwed up when you editted the MediaWiki.monaco.css. The left side of the background is white whle the other side still has the leaves/grass.-- hi guys, im making an attempt to resurface, but im in a new (and harder) school so.... its kinda hard 2 get the time, but ill try 17:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) GoldPikPik silver ' 17:20, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Am i still on the staff of Pikmin:Redemption? I'd like (if its ok) to start working on emimies again 'GoldPikPik silver ' 02:47, September 25, 2009 (UTC) No Worries In case you were wondering, my avatar comes from a Japanese parody picture I found of Wind Waker, but the characters were from Mother 3. This was a small section of the overall image. It's pretty funny if you've played both games, and they are both among my favorite games not counting the Pikmin series. Anyways, you can block yourself out if it makes you feel better (I know you already have) but there's really no problem, you didn't mean to offend, and I'm not easily offended. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* :Wow this wiki is um.. you know hanging in for dear life.-- ::Don't worry, this wiki is fine. It's just slow here because everyone is at school and has homework. On holiday breaks and the end of the year this wiki will get many more edits on it. thanks for posting the game making links on RFG :D ill ask my mom if I can use em' 'GoldPikPik silver ' 17:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Old sig Why is everybody changing their sig? Like Peanut, he had an AWSOME sig with the three bulborbs, a true pickmin sig. And you, Sir Pickmin, remember when you had the sig with a pickmin on it? Now it is just a box. Im not being critical (Sorry if i AM, just tell me, ill be quiet) but why did you change your sig? I know change is good, it is what keeps this wikia freash, and well, awsome! But shouldnt some things stand the test of time? The ever-curious, 'GoldPikPik silver ' 17:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) but I met the old reqirements for admin?! Sure Id like to be the test :). But im just wondering: why did you change the requriements? 'GoldPikPik silver ' 00:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) if you have time, please edit GSB, you are the lead enimey (sorry, i cant spell) creator --'GoldPikPik silver ' 14:41, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I learned how to make GIF animations! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Sure, all you have to do is download Photoscape, then there will be a Gif maker, with smple steps of dragging the PNG images you want on a timeline, and BOOM! Save it and its there. You should download the Photoscape first, then if you want, ask me anything. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Any more questions? Ask me later. Im sorry, but I can not respond until later, so you can shoot a question to a wall, or me when im here. So, bye! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' New Hi, I'm a new user. I was told to come here by GoldPikPik and I think this wiki is great! Onions-are-not-for-eating 23:52, October 9, 2009 (UTC)Onions-are-not-for-eating Hey :) wats up? Help! Hey, buddy. I could use some help with aritlces. I now am marking EVERY SINGLE PAGE on Pikmin Fanon (Not talk or special pages) as High Quality, Medium Quality, or Low Quality. I could use your help. Just scroll through many pages and mark them with , , or , depending on what the quality of the article. Dont mark all of your pages High, be fair so people can improve it. Put the Template after the Game templates and Real or NoReal and before the infoboxes. I really would appreciate if you helped, because this is a lot for one person! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' I am changing the skin for Haloween, and so do not freak out, i have a copy of the formatting text for the regular skin. And please dont change it back, because now holidays are going to be big events here. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Hey Sir Pikmin as you know im a little sketchy i go on and off well i heard that holidays are gonna be big from Peanut sooo i came back (yet again :D) also i made a new halloween sig :D like it :GET HERE NOW!-- Oh, not much. A couple of new users joined, and no one was really active. So, its pretty much the same as before. By the way, hows your brother doing? I think you told me he was in the hospital twice? : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' :I have the feeling that Keyoba is a spammer...-- Newbie hello i need some answers to some questions please?What is so great about adminship?you do the same as users as editing and stuff? can you clarify please?and can you download pictures from wii??-- 20:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :As an admin, you have the ability to delete pages and block users. Thay basically have all the abilities of a normal user like me and you except, the two things that I listed. Ad I'm not sure about your last question.-- sorry i forgot to log in when i wrote that sorry?--Pikness34 03:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sir Pikmin can you make me sprites? Pikness34 02:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly what did Z max 1 make for Zero Lives article?-- ::This should give you all the info you want. Speaking of which, only admins can view deleted files.I'm sure you know what that means. If not check the Recent Changes. :::YES! Thank you so much! :) -- Hey, I checked the changes that Zmax guy made to all of the fan games, and were just error/category fixes. Although he made the Zero lives article, he was mostly helpful. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' We really need to get the buildup trilogy off our heads. PSI and PGB are finished, but PR is lacking most of its storyline. All that needs to be done is for that to be cleared, and Ultimate Doom will be in the "start" phase. I have decided to make drawings of the bosses, enemies, whatnot. This is something I have never done before. PGB was never in concept mode, I just rushed and created it. Pikmin: Expedition was just a fail, and Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders might not start because DP was never finished, so PUD must be good. I have concepted very little, but I should now. All I am saying is that we need to finish PR then PUD sometime because this has been a complicated and overlong thing with too many followers. If we bail, many will be sad. So Pikmin: Redemption must finish quickly, and Pikmin: Ultimate Doom must be started. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Hi! It's me, Legendlink. Can you make a sprite for white winged pikmin? They do not have onions, but they have their own pellets. They look like white pikmin with wings. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?????? Welcome back! Are you staying for good? : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' 02:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, cool! I just didn't edit on here because no one else was and RL was applying to myself too. But i shall watch your edits and keep up with the community. I know, its slow here in these times, but we must stay on our toes. At any time could new contributors rise here. So lets help bring Pikmin Fanon back to old times! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' What just happened with the skin? : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' The skin was changing to defalt monaco, but it was fixed. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Do u mind if I use those sprites?-Legendlink Hey, how are you doing? I have brought some people from fantendo and im working hard to make this place in tip top shape. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey! You don't need two-cents. I should of given you five... Im really sorry about that. I just uploaded it to its beta content. I was going to ask you to help me work the kinks out. Logo I have constructed a new sleek logo. Check it out, and If you like it, I'd like to make it replace Wiki.png. : The vote for the new logo is a tie.... So, what should we do. ....I was on vacation when you posted the talk... Sorry, now I think our current logo should stay... It looks the same to me... Umm... Ok? Errr.... SirPikmin why did you delete the space holder in Pikmin:Doomed Time? Pikness34-The World is my Sig!!! well that explains a lot but the swear word thing was a bit extra don't you think? Pikness34- The world is My sig!! I'm guessing you like going over board then? Pikness34-Ceo:Water the bringer of life or in the pikmin's case a horrible drowning death hmm.... all right lets go with Water bringer of life!! Secret of the Earth takes place many years after the first Pikmin game on Gamecube, but in this timeline where Olimar failed to escape the planet in 30 days. Also, I highly doubt that Wii discs can hold enough space as a 360 disc could, and so far I've heard nothing of dual-side Wii discs. True enough, most of these projects sound unreasonable given the Wii's power, but it is fanon after all. (Personally, even though I know it will never happen, a Pikmin game could work amazingly on 360.) Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I'm not sure exactly how spoiler-ish its placement in the timeline is. I had planned that the timeline placement would be made very clear at a certain point about 20% into the game. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Errr.... how do I do notes? Pikness34 01:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Sir Pikmin, for some reason, your recent edits to the notes template have caused other pages with the notes template to react strangely. I am not quite sure what you did, but for the sake of the majority of the notes pages, I reverted the edits. I will try to test out what happened so we could once again enjoy Pikpik's notes. Your humble fellow user, 00:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. To include Pikpik's notes, just put . 01:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) can we be friends?Pikness34 01:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Let's Talk Rollback what the Bulborb is it? Pikness34 : --Yoshord 03:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind Sir Sir Pikmin I have noticed this wikia has been Extremely Slow these days.Have you? We seemed to have lost most of users though I could help,I'm not saying make me a sysop or buerocrat,I mean I'll take some you take some.I know some bits of Wikia code What are those Crap problems? Oh..... Welp! what does it mean when i try to do something and technical difficulty pops up? what is happening to pikmin fanon wikia